While the amount and variety of media assets available to users has increased exponentially over the last decade, personalizing any particular media asset based on a particular user is still a key concern of both advertisers and content providers. For example, by targeting advertisements to particular users or supplying additional content with media assets based on whether or not a user typically enjoys media content of that type, an advertiser and/or content provider increases the likelihood that the advertisement or additional content will be well received by the users. Furthermore, whether by adding subtitles, widgets, or other features, the ability to customize media assets also enhances the media experience of the users. The drawback to targeting and adding additional content based on a particular user is that users often watch media assets together in which case some users may not want advertisements and/or additional content or may want different advertisements and/or additional content.